


The Name's Brandt (I'm sorry, I meant Barton)

by MiniM236



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arogant IMF, Clint Barton is William Brandt, Clintasha's daughter is a ninja in training, F/M, Family, IMF vs Avengers, Tony Is Not Helping, Undercover Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton aka Hawkeye had gone under cover into (Impossible Mission Force) as Field Agent turned Analyst William Brandt. He'd been there for six months and was working with Ethan Hunt's team that consisted of Benjamin 'Benji' Dunn, Jane Carter and of course Ethan Hunt and he was actually liking it there. Until one mission told him it was time to come home, whether the mission was over or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name's Brandt (I'm sorry, I meant Barton)

The IMF team were undercover in a restaurant in Madrid, Spain. An American official visiting the country was eating there and word had gotten out about an attack, so of course, IMF were called. Benji and Ethan were disguised as waiters while Jane and Will were as a couple going to lunch. Brandt was in a navy suit and a white shirt wile Jane was in a orange halter neck sundress. Jane, who had a maybe not so secret crush on Brandt was more than happy to be his wife, even if it was just undercover.

"Alright, everyone in position" Hunt ordered over the comms

The Op was going perfectly until one man had to ruin it, blowing both covers.

"Leoglas?" A man asked, dressed in a grey Armani suit and sunglasses. That man happened to Tony Stark.

Clint turned around, cautiously and was silently cursing to himself as he knew his cover was blown, "Do you know him?" Jane asked, confused looking between the two men

"What's going on?" Hunt asked over the comms and was watching the situation

"What are you doing here?" Will asked Stark.

"I thought you'd be happy to see us" Tony pouted

"Wait, us?" Brandt asked and looked around slightly and he then spotted Dr Bruce Banner sitting at a table, sipping tea while across from him was Steve Rogers, drinking coffee. On another table was Thor Odinson, talking to Sam Wilson. But Natasha Romanoff was no where to be seen. Well, she was a master spy.

"We're all here to protect our lovely Senator" Tony smirked.

"This is IMF mission, not an Avenger's Mr Stark" Jane scoffed. William gave her a warning look and then turned back to Tony

"Where's Nat?" He asked. Tony was about to answer but was interrupted by a smooth but familiar voice

"Right behind you" Jane and Will turned to see Natasha, wearing a tight fitting red dress that reached above her knees and black heels. Behind her were an angry looking Ethan and a quite scared looking Benji

"Hey Hawk" Natasha smirked. Brandt smiled back and Jane looked between the two in jealousy, wishing he would smile at her like that.

"What's going on here Will? How do they know you?" Ethan interrogated. Before Will could answer, Steve walked over, a worried expression across his face

"Guys, we got incoming. We need to clear everyone out of the restaurant, get the Senator out of here" The Captain ordered "Black Widow, Hawkeye can you hold them off?"

"Wait, Hawkeye, Black Widow?" Benji asked, shocked. Ethan and Jane had confused expressions on their faces

Will or Hawkeye winced slightly before walking over to a plant pot and pulling out a black duffel bag. Out of the bag, he pulled out his bow and a quiver full of arrows and walked back over to them

"Just like Budapest" Natasha hummed. Hawkeye grinned at her

"You..You're-" Benji managed to splutter out. Will nodded

"Now, this place will be raining in gunfire in about a minute, so I suggest that you get everyone out of here like my teammates are doing and get on the quinjet in the back" Brandt stated with a smile. Ethan frowned at him

"We're staying here" Ethan protested. The cocking of a gun and the feeling of a barrel being held to his head silenced him and his moved his eyes to see Natasha pressing a gun to his head

"Wasn't a suggestion" Ethan hesitantly ordered his team to help evacuate the area as the place came under attack. The IMF team watched as Brandt, Hawkeye or whatever his name was shoot a bow and arrow and him and his partner finished off in a matter of fifteen minutes.

As the two approached the quinjet, Ethan gave him a look

"You have a lot of explaining to do"

Brandt sighed in return

* * *

They were all sitting, minus Natasha and Will (That's what they were still calling him) around a conference table at SHIELD headquarters in New York. The Avengers were at one side of the table and the three IMF agent were sat to the other.

They were all in silence until Natasha came in, wearing a tight black cat suit and sat at the table. Moments later, Hawkeye entered in his SHIELD uniform and sat down at the end of the table

"Will.." Jane began but he put up a hand to stop her

"Firstly, William Brandt is not my name. I'm Agent Clint Barton of SHIELD. My codename is Hawkeye and yes, I'm that Hawkeye" Clint explained. Then turned to Natasha

"This is my partner, Natasha Romanoff or as you may know her, the infamous Black Widow" Natasha gave a teasing wiggle of her fingers

"You know the rest of these guys, apart from Sam Wilson aka Falcon" Sam nodded at them and smiled

"Why did you come to IMF? And why have we never heard of SHIELD?" Benji asked

"You don't have the clearance" Natasha stated. Jane glared at her

"What do you mean?" She snapped. Natasha made eye contact with the woman, sending shivers down Jane's spine

"IMF are a bunch of Cold War snobs who thought they were better than everyone else. Really Impossible Missions?" Natasha scoffed "I do those in a week, tops"

"Hey, we're one of the best organizations in the US!" Benji protested.

"Uh, no offence or whatever but my father was one of SHIELD's founders and now I'm funding them, so I think your "Organization" is practically the FBI compared to SHIELD" Tony pointed out. Ethan glared at the billionaire but he wasn't scared or intimated but backed down a little seeing Thor and Steve taking protective stances

"What do you think, Clint?" Ethan asked.

Clint sighed and looked between the two teams "Honestly, IMF has been fun" he shrugged. Jane gaped at him

"I'm sorry, stopping World War III and almost dying is fun?!" She exclaimed

Clint again shrugged "Been there, done that at least five times, Budapest am I right Nat?" Natasha gave him a smile

"Nothing was honest about Budapest" Natasha replied

"Expect us" Clint nodded. The IMF team realised that they weren't just working partners

"Now, I came to IMF because there were moles in the ranks and I was sent to wipe them out as they were selling intel to enemy operatives" Clint explained

"And who were these enemy operatives?" Benji asked

"Classified. Like we said, you don't have the clearance" Clint told him pointedly. Both teams were in an intense staring match that was broken when Maria Hill walked through the door, holding files

"Hawk, Coulson needs you to sign these files" Maria said putting the files in front of said agent. The IMF team looked at her

Ethan scoffed "And you are?" Maria drew in a breath and glared at the man

"Oh, guys this is my friend and Co-Director of SHIELD Maria Hill" Clint announced. Ethan suddenly felt quite embarrassed

"Co-Co Director?" He asked in disbelief.

"She's also my wife" Steve said bitingly, glaring slightly at the man

"Ooh Cap getting feisty" Tony passed. Sam and Thor chuckled and Bruce stifled a smirk

"Stark, don't make me call Pepper" Maria warned before leaving. Tony shut up immediately and Natasha made a whipping motion with her hands

"So, what happens now?" Hunt asked "Who are you.." But was cut off by a tapping noise coming from the rafters above. Everyone, but Clint looked up, slightly confused

"What?" Clint asked confused

"Turn up you're aids" Natasha ordered. Clint slid up the volume on his hearing aids

"You're deaf?" Jane asked "What else are you hiding from us?". Clint shrugged before pulling out his bow and arrow and aiming it at the vent

"Really?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised

"You never know" Clint hummed before shooting a grappling hook arrow and pulling down part of the shaft. Everyone prepared their weapons and expected an enemy to drop down, but instead it was a stuffed hawk and a giggle followed.

"Oh my god" Bruce said shaking his head. Clint sighed and climbed onto the table, arms outstretched

"Jumped down honey" He simply said. Benji, Ethan and Jane looked at each other confused but were even more gobsmacked when a little brunette girl-no older than six-bangs on her forehead with familiar emerald eyes and dressed in black jeans, black combat boots, a black checked shirt and a small arrow necklacea her neck and she was hooked around Clint's neck who was hugging her

"I missed you Daddy" The little girl said

"Daddy?!" Ethan exclaimed. Clint settled the girl on his hip who had her head rested on his shoulder

"Oh I'm sorry this our daughter Liliya Barton-Romanoff" Clint explained calmly. The team were too gobsmacked to speak

"Why were you in vents sweetheart?" Natasha asked, picking up the stuffed hawk

"You called me little hawk and uncle Tony said that I was like daddy and said that daddy used to build nests in the vents, so I wanted to try" Liliya shrugged. Both assassins glared at Stark.

"What the hell?" Ethan asked in disbelief

"Watch the language around the kid" Tony teased and Steve looked at him pointedly

"Can we go home now, I'm bored and those three strangers don't seem happy" Liliya sighed. The Avengers smiled at the child and began walking out before Clint stopped and turned

"Oh and by the way, a jet will take you back to you're headquarters. My missions finished" He paused and looked at his wife and daughter and smiled "Time for me to come home" and walked out, leaving his old team gobsmacked.

* * *

 


End file.
